Canvases and Stencils
by MissSinfulLiar
Summary: Levi learns to come prepared and armed the next time he decides to provoke Mikasa. Modern AU. Levi/Mikasa. One-shot.


**Canvases and Stencils**

Levi woke up to the sun streaming through the binds onto his face and the sound of sleepy birds twittering. He narrowed his eyes grouchily and rolled over to his other side, his hands roaming across the bed sheets, only to find it empty. This brought Levi to wakefulness as he sleepily sat up, his movements sluggish as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He peered around the bedroom as he noticed the door left ajar.

"Mikasa?" he called out.

"I'm in here, Levi," she replied.

Levi's body slackened with relief. He reluctantly climbed out of bed despite his body craving for more sleep. Levi leisurely pulled up his pants which was lying on the floor, among other garments strewn across the room from their last night's activities. He smirked to himself as he recalled his memories while picking up the rest of the clothes from the floor, ensuring to leave the bedroom with the floor spotless.

Levi strolled through the hallways, his pace quickening as his fervour to see Mikasa escalated. Levi found Mikasa in her painting room, which was filled with mounted canvases placed immaculately around the room. The room doesn't have many walls but has many windows surrounding the room, letting the morning sunlight stream through, brightening the entire room by a tenfold. Levi manoeuvred his way through the various canvases, painted and unpainted, completed and incomplete, colourful and dull alike. His keen sense of hearing picked up the sound of the scratching of a stencil against a coarse canvas softly. Levi couldn't help relaxing his body instinctively when he enters this room. The tranquil and serene atmosphere in this room never fails to soothe and pacify his agitated or troubled mind.

Levi suddenly spotted Mikasa with her back facing him as he made it to the end of the room. His happiness enveloped him as he strode resolutely to his lover. Suddenly, Levi noticed the state of Mikasa as he neared her. His mood suddenly shifted to anger and outrageousness.

"What the fuck, Mikasa?" Levi snapped.

Mikasa jumped, startled at the sound of his voice, turning to face him. Levi never makes a sound when he walks.

"What, Levi?" she responded, her tone irritated. "You damn near made me mess up my painting. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Levi stared back at her, dumbfounded. _Couldn't she see that her painting was the least of his concern?_

"Why the hell are you stark naked, Mikasa? This room is as exposed as a baboon's ass. Anyone with two good eyes walking past this house could see you," Levi answered indignantly. He scowled at her furiously, trying to keep his eyes peeled on Mikasa's face rather than her chest.

"First of all, Levi, I'm not stark naked, I'm only half naked," Mikasa stated firmly, unaware of Levi's discomfort. "Second of all, it's six in the morning, nobody ever walks around the neighbourhood this early in the morning. So could you kindly fuck off, Levi? I'm trying to focus here," she retorted sharply.

Mikasa returned back to face the canvas. Levi's temper flared, _This woman is so damn stubborn_. Levi growled testily before grabbing Mikasa by the shoulders and swivelling her to face him.

"Look, regardless of your claims of the neighbour's routine, you can't be painting like that," Levi argued.

"Why not, Levi? I'm comfortable like this," Mikasa countered, pushing his hands off her shoulders. "I don't see why you're acting so prudish. It's nothing you haven't seen before," she stated, raising one eyebrow.

Levi spluttered incredulously, struggling for words. He flushed red with embarrassment before responding "Tha-that's beside the point-,"

"Then what is the point, hmm? This is _my_ body and _my_ house, and _I_ decide my state of dressing during my pastimes, Levi, not you," Mikasa declared tersely. "Here, I'll cover my breasts with my hair, if it'll make you happy," Mikasa said before running her hand through her tresses of ebony hair, tousling it forward so that it curls gently against the top of her breasts, leaving only her underside of her breasts exposed.

Levi glanced fleetly at her chest and glared at Mikasa. Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Levi, seething with infuriation, daring an unspoken challenge to speak against her. Both of them were unwilling to back down. It was Levi who broke the silence with a huff of frustration.

"At least wear a jacket or something, or your night gown-," Levi bit out.

"Argh!" Mikasa yelled in exasperation, throwing her hands up. "I'm _painting _for fuck's sake, Levi, long sleeves and cuffs are hardly the most appropriate and suitable attire, especially with my work. You know how I like to use my wrists to-,"

"Fine! Fine! For fuck's sake, stop yelling!" Levi exclaimed heatedly. "Jesus Christ, woman, you're going to wake the entire neighbourho-,"

Her eyes flashed ferociously at him, glaring hostilely at Levi, immediately shutting him up. Mikasa stepped towards him abruptly, pressing the stencil in her hand threateningly at his throat, clutching the handle tightly. Levi swallowed with apprehension as he eyed the stencil in her hand. With the close proximity between him and the weapon in her hand, Levi was just acutely aware of how precariously sharp the edge of the stencil was.

He dared not make a move as he was certain that the action would only agitate the situation. Mikasa nonchalantly examined Levi, all stiff with tension and trepidation, and relaxed, keeping her hand trained on the handle.

"Don't you forget who's the one with the weapon in this room. Not you," Mikasa said simply, no anger or malice in her tone, just simple arrogance that came from the one who controlled the situation. She swivelled the stencil in her hand to point at herself. "Me," she uttered softly, her eyes focused on Levi's eyes.

Levi's heavy breathing was the only sound in the room penetrating the silence. With how close she was near him, he could feel the heat of her body, and the adrenaline of the argument throbbing through his body, Levi couldn't help thinking how undeniably exquisite and riveting Mikasa looked with killing intent whenever she wants to hack his head off.

He lingered on the red flush tinting her cheeks, and the fiery spark in her dilated pupils, feeling a flicker of heat in his gut before he was also suddenly aware of the fact that both of them were half naked in this room.

"Think about that the next time you walk in here unarmed and looking for a confrontation," Mikasa warned menacingly, her grip on the stencil loosening, oblivious to Levi's probing eyes. Levi paid her no heed as his eyes trailed shamelessly across her curves, desire evident in his heated gaze. When their eyes met, Levi slammed his body into Mikasa's and locked her in an embrace as he kissed her feverishly, causing Mikasa to drop the stencil. The sound of the stencil hitting the floor was barely registered to the both of them as Mikasa responded to his kiss fervently.

"Perhaps it's the promise of your angry face that keeps me misbehaving. You're so beautiful when you're angry," Levi murmured softly to Mikasa as his kisses brushed against her neck. She arched into him, gasping at the assault of the sudden pleasure she felt at that sensation.

Then she pulled away and said "I'm still furious at you," and he said "You'll still say yes," and pulled her back and kissed her again, pressing his palms on her back, spreading his fingers on her sides. Mikasa's back curved against his fingers as if his touch brought her to life, making her moan while she grappled with sanity.

Mikasa pressed her mouth against Levi's, kissing him harder, breath huffing into his mouth, and bit his lower lip. Levi growled before he could stop himself, pushing himself closer into her. Mikasa shuddered at his sensual touches, his hands hot on her body, and when he slipped his tongue in her mouth she gave up and leaned into him.

"The bedroom is this way," he gasped when they came up for air.

She said, "We're still going to have that fight," and Levi responded "Later,"

Mikasa thought, _Right. Later._

* * *

Hey readers, thank you for bearing with my writing this far (*´∀`*). This is my first fanfiction, so please be lenient in forming an opinion or criticizing my work

(~￣▽￣)~

I've always been a fan of angsty relationships between Mikasa and Levi hehehe. I hope you, as a reader, enjoy them similarly. I do have several inspirations from which the story came about (See if you can spot them all heh). I hope it wasn't too draggy or had too much arguing between Mikasa and Levi.

Please do leave a review about your thoughts, I'm always open to constructive criticism and I'm an idiot when it comes to praises, so forgive me.


End file.
